A Very Merry Christmas
by Milow Costa
Summary: Christmas gift! My first story and lemon    Smoker and Ace are invited to Luffy and his family for Christmas. Ace get an interesting secret gift from Luffy's wife and he can't wait to use it. Rated M for lemon. SmoxAce


**A Very Merry Christmas**

_Well, my first fic so I'm not just a little giddy for finally accomplish it, thehe._

_Disclaimer: Do not own any character, except for Dian, she's all mine, mohaha._

Smoker pulled the white jacket closer to his body as he and Portgas D. Ace walked towards Ace's little brother's house. It was Christmas eve and they had gotten invited by Luffy and his wife Dian to celebrate with them and other relatives. 'How many more could they be' Smoker wondered warily. Lost in his thought, he walked right into his boyfriend who had stopped in front of the door.

Ace lost his balance and almost fell against a snowdrift. But fortunate for Ace, Smoker grabbed his arm and yanked him back on his feet and towards the police's chest.

"Wow, I see your reflexes are on high alert ", Ace said and grinned mischievously and sneaked his hand behind Smoker to rub his ass.

"And yours are not" Smoker muttered and leaned in for a kiss, but the kiss was interrupted as the front door swung open.

"Welcome, oh sorry guys. I should have known better than to open the door right away."

Both Smoker and Ace turned their heads to see a grinning Dian stand in the doorway.

Luffy's wife was a real beauty, with her red curly hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She wore a white, red and green checked shirt that draped her big round belly and her whole body and soul were radiating Christmas feeling. The smell of gingerbread leaked through the opened front door, accomplishing the whole image.

"Hey Dian, wasn't yesterday", Ace said as he happily walked up to his sister-in-law and gave her a big hug. They laughed together and Ace walked passed her as she greeted Smoker with another hug.

"Were do you want me to put this?" Smoker asked and showed the woman a bag with presents,

"I'll take them. If Luffy and the kids see them, they're not gonna make it till Christmas day."

"Ah Ace, Smokey guy. Welcome"

The new arrived couple turned to see Luffy in the hallway.

"Hi there, little brother!" Ace was on his way towards Luffy as hurried steps was heard.

"Uncle Ace!"

Two lightning's of red and black rushed past Luffy and attacked the older brother. It were two boys, one was six and one was four. The oldest name was Joua and he looked just like his father. Black, messy hair, big dark eyes and a huge grin on his face. The younger one was named Natsu and he had dark eyes too, but his hair was red, like his mothers.

As the two boys rolled around with a laughing Ace on the floor, Smoker made his way through and hung up his jacket.

"Can't we just throw all of them outside so they'll cool down?" Smoker suggested in a tired voice.

Dian giggled as she followed her friend to the dining room while Luffy was busy helping Ace.

"Don't think you can escape uncle Smoker!"

Neither one of the grownups had a chance to react as the bolts were back and tackled Smoker to the floor (A/N: very much alike how Luffy did it in Nanohana).

"Why you little..." Smoker grunted as he tried to wrestle the little monsters. Of course the two children started to laugh and hug their other uncle and Smoker couldn't help the warm feeling that grew bigger in his gut. It sure was Christmas.

"Give them a break boys."

Dian pulled both her sons up and away from Smoker.

The police rose from the floor and looked wide-eyed as Dian literally dragged her sons away and into the dining room.

"Well, your babe sure know who to handle the kids", Ace said with a grin as he and Luffy walked up beside Smoker.

Luffy looked lovingly at the spot he had last seen his family.

"Ain't she amazing?" He said.

"Sure, sure", Ace snickered and patted his kid brothers head.

"Anyone who knows how to handle the likes of you without going ballistic once in a while are amazing", Smoker grunted.

It made Luffy and Ace laugh in union and the three men entered the dining room.

XXX

The dinner had been fantastic and Smoker couldn't get into his head how Dian could handle all this by herself. Around the table sat his boss, Police officer Garp, his lover Portgas D Ace, Dian's husband Luffy, himself, the kids, Dian and red-hair Shanks. Himself and the kids were no problem, but all the other men ate more than a bunch of hungry pigs, alone! How the hell was there still food left?

All he could do was stare amazed at the woman beside him. She was so small, except for the belly, and still she managed to keep all this men happily together. She reminded him of his clumsy and small secretary Tashigi, except Dian was everything else than clumsy.

The mother felt his stares on her and she turned to meet his gaze. He blushed as he knew he had been caught staring and it become worse when she gave him a shooting warm smile.

"Is it something you miss, Smoker?" she asked

The police officer shook his head.

"No," he muttered "I'm just amazed how you can handle all of them, inviting them for a meal no less. I've got enough trouble only looking after that one". He nodded towards Ace who were fighting Luffy over a steak. It made both Dian and Smoker sweat-drop.

"Heh, you know" she scoffed as she stood up. "I think it's the best thing in the world. Taking care of the ones I love the most."

Smoker followed her with his gaze as she swat Luffy on his head when she walked past them and into the kitchen. This made him loose the grip of the steak and Ace shoved it into his mouth.

"Dian", Luffy whined. But his face was soon lit up as she came back with a new plate full of steaks.

"There's plenty of everything Luffy. Don't worry"

She got a kiss on her check before her husband started to devour one of the steaks.

She sighed and shook her head as she walked back to her place. Joua struck out his tongue in dislike as he saw his parents' kiss but soon got the fist of love from his great grandpa.

Smoker just took it all in and was a little startled as he felt Ace lean against his shoulder.

"Don't you go and fall in love with her. She's Luffy's, and you got me right?"

Smoker looked at the grinning face, then he turned back to his plate.

"If only you could cook like this", he muttered and put a potato in his mouth.

"Oi!"

The rest of the table laughed and Dian assured Smoker that she would teach Ace how to be a good housewife. The freckled man groaned and more laugh was heard.

XXX

"Bye Luffy, kiss the boys good night from me will ya?" Shanks grinned as he stepped out in the cold December night.

Luffy grinned back and hugged his oldest son's godfather goodbye.

"I will."

He closed the door as he saw the last of their guests leaving. Now it was only he, Dian, Ace and Smoker left, and the kids of course but it was time for them to go to bed.

He saw Ace lean against the doorframe of his kids room and Luffy walked up to his brother.

Ace turned around and smiled at his little brother. He nodded inside as he whispered: "Dian and Smoker are putting them to bed."

The D brothers slowly leaned inside the room to watch. The kids mother sat beside her youngest son's bed and whispered into his ear. His sleepy eyes were almost close. Smoker were crouched besides Joua's bed and patted his head. The kid had inherited the D's narcolepsy gene and was always fast asleep. Natsu hadn't the same ability, but he sure would eat as much when he got older, that was for sure.

"Dad, come tell a story for me?"

Luffy smiled when heard the little voice from his youngest son.

"Sure", he answered and walked into his sons room. "I'll be with you guys in a minute", he whispered to his wife as she passed him.

She gave him a nod and closed the door after her and Smoker.

"I'll go out for a smoke", the police muttered as he walked to put on his jacket.

Ace pouted as his lover brushed past him. "And here I thought we would cuddle a little before the gift sharing?"

He just got a grunt for an answer and then the front door opened and closed.

"Ace, could you come in here for a while?" He could hear Dian's voice from the kitchen and walked towards it.

When he entered the kitchen, his sister-in-law were doing the dishes and had his back towards him. They had made quite a pile during the evening.

"You have a dishwasher don't you?" Ace asked as he leaned his spine towards the counter.

"Yep, but not everything will go away. It's better to do it myself anyway."

Ace took in the features of his brother's wife.

It was thanks to her that he and Smoker had met each other. When they were young, Smoker had been her guardian and when Dian and Luffy had started in the same school, it was just a matter of time until Smoker and Ace would meet. It was lust at first time, at least from Ace's side. It had taken some time to crack Smoker, but with Dian's help he had succeeded. Now he felt he was one of the happiest men on earth: a wonderful family and a wonderful boyfriend.

He smiled a warm smile and shook his head free from the old, nostalgic memories. Then he realized Dian was studying him too.

"Are you thinking about Smoker again?" She said and grinned.

"Why do you know me so well?" Ace wondered as he raised an eyebrow.

The right corner of Dian's mouth went up in a lop-sided smile. "I've known Luffy long enough, and you two are very alike. At least when it comes to showing emotions."

Ace snickered. "Or you're just good at getting to know people really fast. I mean you can handle the whole D family, Smoker and Shanks at the same time."

"Really", Dian laughed. "Maybe you're right. But all you D's act the same, so that isn't something incredible."

"True story", Ace grinned. "So shall I help you since you called me?"

"Nope", Dian said as she dried her hands on a towel. "I got a special gift for you this year. But you can't tell Luffy, since he brought you something personally this year, without my help. That makes me a little worried."

Ace just blinked as he saw his sister-in-law pick up a box that had been lying untouched on the kitchen table.

"But I thought you would by something for Smoker?" Ace asked confused.

It had been a tradition for them for almost ten years now. Switching Christmas gifts just the four of them on Christmas Eve. This year he had bought something for her, Dian was supposed to buy something for Smoker. Is grumpy boyfriend had the luck to choose something for Luffy and he himself were going to get something from his baby brother. At least that what was he had thought.

"Oh, I have", she said and grinned mischievously. "But being home alone due to pregnancy gives you the most interesting ideas. Besides, this kept me occupied for a while too. Save it until you get home. I'll give you some bags with leftover food too so Smoker won't get suspicious. You'll know how to use it when you open it at home later."

Ace just smiled, this girl sure was hopeless. "Thanks Dian", he said and hugged her. "I'm looking forward to open it."

"Sure you do, now hurry up and go sit in the living room. I'll get some egg toddy then I'll join you."

Ace nodded and left Dian to do whatever she felt she needed to do.

'A gift just for me' he thought and felt a little giddy. 'Being Dian, I'm sure it's more of a present both I and Smoker will like'. He laughed to himself and entered the living room. Smoker already sat there. Hard, grey eyes were studying the Christmas tree.

Ace leaned his back towards the wall and studied his lover. He then closed his eyes. When someone first met Smoker, they all believed he was a grumpy old man inside a well built body. Ace would agree sometimes though. The police could really act like a old man, but he was so much more to Ace than that; and then it haven't even been said what kind of person he was in bed. Ace shivered in delight.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts Portgas", whispered a husky voice close to his ear.

Ace would have shrieked but the sound was muffled by Smoker forceful lips. A tongue soon pushed its way in to Ace's mouth and the younger man could soon feel the taste of cigars and mint. It was, well, Smoker.

He was pushed back until he felt his back hit the wall behind him. His hands were pinned over his head and a knee found its way between his legs, praying them to the sides.

"Who is thinking dirty?" Ace panted as Smoker's leg rubbed against his crotch. Pleasure ripped through his body.

"Not me, I'm just acting."

Ace could hear the mocking smile Smoker had on his face as he licked Ace's lips.

"Yeah ri- ah!"

Ace was interrupted as a cold hand sneaked into his pants (when had Smoker undone them?) and gripped his cock, slowly stroking it.

"Sm-smoker!" Ace hissed. "What if Dian or Luffy comes."

Smoker leaned in besides Ace ear and blew it sensually.

"Oh , don't worry about them. I told your baby brother to give me a quarter before entering this room. He got the hint and promised to keep Dian company."

"Bastard", Ace grunted before the panting took over completely.

Skilled fingers gripped harder around the shaft. A few minutes of panting from Ace and pumping from Smoker passed before the younger male felt the bliss creep upon him.

"S-smoker, I-m gonna..."

"Well, we can't have you dirty our clothes or anything else", Smoker interrupted.

He bent down on his knees and before Ace could react the hot cavern of Smoker's mouth closed around his erection, sucking hard. Ace chipped after air and only a few second went on before Ace gave out a dark moan and came hard in the police's mouth.

Ace relaxed and tried to catch his breath. Smoker smirked when he took in the arousing sight of his flushed lover. He tugged Ace's cock back in his pants. The teen didn't seem to move, so Smoker flipped Ace over his shoulder and walked back to the couch, under heavy protest's from his boyfriend.

He had just put the raven down in the couch when the younger brother rushed in.

"Gift-time!" He shrieked.

Two second and then Dian planted her fist in her husband's head. Luffy huddled and cowered his head with his arms.

"Ouch, Dian! Why did you do that!"

"Shush Luffy. If you wake up the boys then there will be no gift-sharing."

Luffy rubbed his head and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it"

Soon turning into his happy self again Luffy skipped to the couple in the couch. The wife smiled at her husband's way.

"Okay, since Luffy probably will tumble over the Christmas tree in excitement if we keep him waiting; I think Smoker should start with giving his gift."

She turned to the older man as she spoke and the police nodded in agreement, sweatdropping at the giddy Luffy. Really, you never got used to that behavior.

"I think I can agree with you on that", he muttered and grabbed his present from underneath the tree where Dian had put it earlier that evening.

He reached his arm out and Luffy quickly took the gift, starting to tear it apart.

XXX

Smoker sighed happily as he walked inside their apartment. Sure, being with Ace's family was never boring; but oh so tiring.

He dropped one of the bags with food he got from Dian, reaching over to Ace to get the other one from him; so the younger one could take of his jacket and boots too. But Ace tugged the bag away from his lover.

"It's okay Taisa", Ace assured as the older male raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'll take care of the food, so why don't you go to the living room and start a fire in the fireplace."

"Tch", Smoker snorted but left the brat alone in the hallway. He didn't have any power left to argue or question anything. "Just don't eat everything."

Ace stuck out his tongue.

The raven hurried and dumped the bags in the kitchen before he left for the bedroom, Dian's gift tugged under his arm.

He closed the door slowly beside him and prayed that Smoker would stay put in the living room.

He felt his finger twitch with excitement as he ripped the wrapping paper open and lifted the lid. His face split in two when he grinned.

"Just perfect", Ace whispered with happiness and lifted the Christmas gift out of the box. "Oh Dian, you truly are a devil in disguise. Smoker will never forget this Christmas night."

XXX

Smoker fell back in the comfortable couch with a content sigh. The fire was really taking shape and the room started to warm up.

'So where is the damn brat?' Smoker thought while lighting two cigars. He looked at the big clock on the wall. It had been twenty minutes since they entered their apartment.

He had heard noise from the kitchen a while ago, but now it was all quiet. Then he heard footstep approach from the hallway and he turned around in the couch. A thud was heard as both the cigars fell to the floor.

In the doorway stood the sexiest elf Smoker had ever seen.

Striped socks in green and red climbed over beautiful tanned legs and ended half the way up strong thighs. Green hotpants hugged the brats crotch and butt. The upper body was almost naked, almost. A short waistcoat made by white fake-fur hang loosely over his shoulders, effectively hiding his nipples. The look was completed with a green elf hat on top of his head and a pair of green munchkin shoes.

Ace couldn't do anything else than grin at his lover's reaction. Well, looks like Luffy's wife knew what buttons to push. It had taken him some time to rip his eyes from his own reflection. Damn he looked good.

Ace started to walk into the room in a slowly pace, hips swaying seductively. He rounded the couch and Smoker didn't take his eye's from him even one second.

Ace stopped in front of the police officer, smirk on his face.

"What Portgas?" Smoker asked after regaining some composure. "No pointy ears?"

Ace stuck his tongue out as he straddled the older man's hips, pushing his back against the couch' s backrest. Ace leaned in so his lips were right beside the police's ear.

"Oh you know me", Ace whispered. "If I had them I wouldn't be able to hear your sexy voice."

Smoker grunted as the younger man rubbed his crotch against him.

"Just that one", Ace purred.

The older man snorted and ran his hands over the tanned stomach, hands sliding under the white fur. Smoker found two pert nipples and started to rub his thumbs against them.

Ace gasped and rested his forehead on the police officer's shoulder. He lifted his hands and entwined his fingers in the gray hear, massaging the skull. Ace then lifted his head, crashing his mouth against his lovers. After a short tongue-battle, Smoker took control and licked the inside of Ace's mouth. Sucking his tongue.

Smoker's right hand slid from the erect nipple and down the youngster's side and rubbed the thumb along his hipbone. Ace broke the kiss, laying his head on Smoker's shoulder again. Turning his head, Smoker blew hot air into Ace's hear licking the shell. Ace squirmed and whimpered, hands tugging at Smoker's hair.

"Urgh, Taisa. Stop teasing", Ace whimpered and pushed the officer's hand down between them.

"Ho", Smoker said in mocked surprise. "I've barely touched you and you're already this stiff?" As he said this, he grabbed the teens cock through the fabric, rubbing it slightly.

"I-It's not my fault", Ace stuttered, out of breath. "I'm so horny. Besides, you are just as hard as me".

Smoker grunted as Ace mimicked his moves and rubbed the tension in his pants.

"Well excuse me, but who gave you a blowjob a few hours ago without any payback? And you walking around in that like a very fuckable and sexy whore doesn't help much either.

Smoker eyed the teen angrily as a smirk grows on the youngsters face. "What?"

Ace grin grew. "You just said I was sexy."

"Sexy whore", Smoker corrected

"Still sexy."

With that Ace pushed Smoker down so his back hit the couch's seat, still straddling Smoker's hips. Ace start to rub violently against his lover. Going lower Ace pushed off the officer's shirt, leaving the older man half naked. Ace liked his lips and dove for one nipple. His hands roamed over the old man's hard abdomen and down to his hips. Ace started to work on the officer's belt, pushing the unbuttoned pants down. Soon the pants joined the shirt on the floor, Smoker being fully exposed under the smirking teen.

Ace leaned in for another kiss before standing up, pulling his own shorts down and tossing the away. He started to shrug of the waistcoat to but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Ace turned and locked gaze with Smoker surprise showing in the younger's face.

"Don't take it off."

Ace blinked a few times, then he grinned and straddled the officer's hips again.

"Suck", he say and pushed three finger's inside Smoker's mouth.

Willingly, Smoker started sucking, twirling his tongue around each finger. Ace gasped, the sight before him arousing him to no end.

"S-stop", Ace gasped and pulled out his fingers, leading them behind his own back.

Smoker watch amazed as his lover starts probing his entrance with one of the fingers. Soon another finger followed, starting a scissoring motion. At last the third finger joined and Ace started a steady pace, finger-fucking himself right over his lover.

Smoker was mesmerized. The sounds that escaped over Ace's lips were such a turn on.

"Fuck", he grunted. "Portgas, honestly, if I don't fuck you now I'm gonna explode."

Ace grinned, face flushed. The finger's slipped put and the teen positioned himself over his lover's shaft.

"You'll be alright?" Smoker asked carefully.

Ace nodded as he slowly pushed down, gasping as the tip of Smoker's cock entered. Once Ace was fully seated on Smoker's lap, the older man had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't jump the younger boy and fuck him senseless.

After a handful of painfully slow moments, Ace grunted and started to move; in a slow, heavy motion.

Smoker grabbed his lover's hips supporting him. Ace started a faster pace and suddenly cries right out.

'Looks like the right spot is found', Smoker smirks and starting to thrust his hips up to meet with Ace.

Sound of skin meeting skin and moans filling the room. Smoker feels the temperature rising, the fire burning in the fireplace doesn't help. He could feel how Ace legs were trembling from the excitement but also from exhaustion.

Smoker pushed himself off from the couch, startling Ace.

"Wh-What?" He ask.

"Bedroom", is the only thing the officer give as a warning before standing up, Ace in his arms.

Ace yelps and wrapped his legs and arms around Smoker, pulling them closer together.

Smoker walks them to the bedroom. When they entering their room, Smoker laid down his lover carefully; cock still inside Ace. Smoker takes his time admiring the sweaty body underneath him.

Ace's panting, watching Smoker towering over him with half lidded eyes.

"Please, Taisa", Ace say in a pleading and irresistible voice. "I want release, please."

Smoker grinned and leaned forward, his moth beside Ace's ear.

"Tell me how, babe."

Ace shudder. "Fast, and... hard", he said between pants, face reddening in shyness and arousal.

"As you wish."

And without warning, Smoker starts to pound into Ace, hitting the teen's prostate dead on each time.

Ace's moans fill Smoker's ears and the officer feel the boiling heat start to form in his lower body.

"Shit", he grunted and increased his speed.

He reach between their moving bodies, grabbing Ace weeping cock and fist it. Ace gasp and reach around Smoker's neck, crashing their mouths together. Ace tries to warn Smoker for his climax, but the sound is muffled by his lover's moving mouth. Ace arched his back as he came, hard, all over their stomachs. Smoker felt the walls around him tighten, and after two more powerful thrusts he follows his lover over the edge, falling down beside Ace on the bed; not wanting to crush him.

They lie still, their breathing slowing down. Smoker pulled out of Ace and rolled over on his back.

Ace raised up from the bed, starting to undress the rest of the clothing that he hadn't removed. He looks at the pile of clothes on the floor. Then he start to snicker.

"What?" Smoker muttered tiredly.

"You haven't been that energetic for a time now. You're into cosplay Taisa?" Ace ask with a teasing voice. "How kinky."

Smoker just grunt as an answer.

"Either way", Ace say as he join his lover under the covers. "I'm definitely asking Dian to make a Santa Clause costume for you next year."

**END**

_Hope you enjoyed my Christmasfic. Happy holiday to ya'll!_


End file.
